Raven/History
This is a page for the detailed history of Raven. Into the Dark At the end of Chestnut and Sky's race, Sky claims that Raven says you can never round the numbers when figuring out who won. It is mentioned that Raven is the smartest squirrel that any of them knew and that he kept a record of the races. After their race, Chestnut and Sky go to Raven's tree, where he tallies their wins. The three of them are about to go acorn-hunting when it begins to rain. Raven is distraught that his studies will get wet, but Sky tells him to run. Raven is unsure what to do when lightning hits the tree and his artifacts start to burn. Chestnut and Sky finally succeed in pulling him away. After Sky falls from the tree, Raven tries to comfort her, and tells her he's going to get water. Sky thinks that Raven would know if she'd broken something. When Sky is being cared for by Snow, she sees Chestnut and Raven arguing. Raven wants to help the survivors, but Chestnut thinks he'll be no use. Later, Chestnut tells Sky that Raven's waiting for her, and Maple said that he was surprised Raven wasn't helping after the fire. Raven tells Sky that because her parents are dead, the Great Oak may be hers, but Sky protests that the oak is almost gone anyway. Sky is telling Peanut about her friends, and they have a disagreement about whether Raven is a know-it-all or not. Peanut mentions that Raven likes spending time with Maple. When Chestnut and Raven are acorn-hunting, Chestnut asks Raven why he didn't help the survivors. Raven says it's because he hates Peanut. Sky realizes that Peanut hates Raven because they're both smart. Snow tells them that Chestnut and Raven went acorn-hunting together. Snow goes to get Chestnut, and he and Raven have an argument about Chestnut's acorns. When Snow finds the acorn, she wonders if Raven would know what the odd sign meant. Chestnut is asking in the medic's den for Snow, and Raven is organizing the medicine tablets. Later, Raven goes to get water and finds an acorn with a maple leaf on it. He says it's anti-Maple propaganda and tries to get Sky to come on a rescue mission because he's sure Emerald did something to Chestnut and Snow. Peanut and Sky argue with Raven about this. Chestnut and Snow are in the ditch, and when Chestnut hears pawsteps, he thinks it's Raven. However, it's actually a fox. Raven is still trying to figure out where Chestnut and Snow went, and being generally restless in the medic's den. Sky suggests that she and Raven go get some fresh air. Raven realizes that Sky can still climb with an injured leg and comes up with a plan to save Chestnut and Snow. Sky and Raven go to search for their friends in the Deep Woods. Raven states that it's very frightening there, but Sky says that it's where Chestnut and Snow are most likely to be. Raven later helps Sky in their plan to free their friends, dropping stones on the fox and then running away with Chestnut and Snow after they are out of the ditch. Later, Peanut is trying to find Sky and Raven, but discovers they ran away. Raven wonders why Emerald would kidnap Chestnut and Snow and brags about how he figured out what the acorn meant. Violet tells Emerald that she saw Snow with Chestnut, Raven, and Sky. Raven goes with the others to the medic's den to tell Peanut they are going to look for Emerald. He acts annoyed that he has to be near Peanut, as the two squirrels hate each other. As they are talking about searching for her, Raven thinks they should talk to Violet, as she knows everyone in the forest. Raven is later seen when the four of them are talking to Violet. He corrects Sky's grammar and asks Violet where she thinks Emerald might be. When they're looking for Emerald, Raven sees a feather on the ground and wants to bring it back to his den. Chestnut and Sky get into an argument about it, and Snow stops them. It is mentioned that during their search Raven constantly spots gray squirrels and thinks that they are Emerald. One time he wonders why a gray squirrel is out by himself, and Chestnut says that he's probably collecting acorns like "a normal squirrel." Raven later states (in very scientific terms) that it's likely Sky will strain her injured leg from walking all over the Deep Woods. Chestnut and Sky are annoyed at him saying this. He also says that it's possible Emerald is at the river. Violet suggests they split up, and the rest of the group agrees. While making the groups, Raven teases Chestnut about being in love with Snow. They end up sows and boars, with Sky, Violet, and Snow in one group and Chestnut and Raven in the other. After searching for a while, Chestnut thinks they should get something to eat, like from a seed place. Raven worries that it will be squirrel proof, and they decide to get acorns instead. While acorn-hunting, they hear a moan that sounds like Maple, and come across squirrels bowing to a deer. They pay their respects as well, and Chestnut and Raven argue about whether the deer is an omen. WIP Category:Detailed history pages